Ao Acaso
by Miss Clarisse B
Summary: Essa é uma história sobre uma jovem, que faz planos de viver a vida sem planos. Levando ao extremo sua busca pela felicidade, enquanto se conhece melhor. Encontrando pessoas com o mesmo desejo no caminho, e uma delas fica marcada, especialmente, por ela.
1. Serendipity

**Deixando ao Acaso**

_de Clarisse B._

_inspirado na obra de Rumiko Takahashi._

Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 1**

Era uma noite quente e agradável aquela, chovia, mas para essa pessoa, parada com um guarda-chuva vermelho de bolinhas pretas... Era um êxtase. Permitia que algumas gotas tocassem a pele branca-neve de seu rosto, levemente rosado nas maçãs de tanto rir. Estendia os braços para cima e rodopiava quando não tinha ninguém olhando. Afinal, uma moça não devia se comportar assim em público, ainda mais à noite, desacompanhada, devia? Ela não ligava, era o seu tipo de tempo favorito.

Caminhava na orla da praia, não ventava como se era esperado de uma noite de chuva de verão. Estava tudo bem calmo, até mesmo o mar, plácido e ao mesmo tempo remexido pelas gotas que saltitavam sobre si. Não, não havia um grande luar romântico, nem estrelas refletidas no espelho d'água. A menina dos cabelos negros sequer esperava isso, não era de seu gosto. Tinha preferências um tanto peculiares... Na verdade, tudo sobre ela era um pouco peculiar.

Estava no gineceu da vida, era feliz consigo mesma, com seu corpo, com suas formas. Mesmo não sendo o modelo de beleza mais procurado, tinha orgulho de si. Quando entrava em qualquer recinto, aqueles que estavam perto dela tornavam-se para vê-la. Se deixar enganar é fácil agora: tornavam-se não pela beleza sutil e também marcante, mas pela áurea. Aquele tipo de pessoa que cativa os que estão ao seu redor com um mero olhar e sorriso simpáticos. Ela gostava de deixar sua marca bem definida quase que inconscientemente, era natural.

A uma pequena distância de onde estava, acontecia uma espécie de luau improvisado, era possível ver a luz da fogueira e suas faíscas iluminando algumas silhuetas encolhidas e escondidas debaixo de casacos e guarda-chuva. Dava para ouvir o burburinho dos jovens, que pela agitação, riam e esvoaçavam provavelmente sobre uma história vergonhosa de algum deles.

Nossa "Branca de Neve" passou por eles com decência, afinal tinha que controlar sua felicidade, seu plano era viver intensamente sem afetar aos outros. Mesmo assim, dois deles ficaram olhando fixamente, com um sorriso, enquanto trocavam palavras em sigilo. Nada maldoso aparentemente, mas sempre se deve duvidar desse tipo de coisa.

Imparcial ela continuou com seus passos no mesmo ritmo de antes, até que ouviu um assovio. Evitou virar a cabeça, se questionava se seria mesmo com ela aquilo.

-Ei! Menina! Do guarda-chuva de bolinhas! - Um deles berrou por ela. Ela parou de andar por um instante. – Não se preocupa que não é seqüestro. – Riu tentando descontrair, gesticulando com as mãos para ela se juntar a ele. – Vem ficar com a gente!

-Me desculpa, mas eu tenho mesmo que ir. – colocou o cabelo negro atrás da orelha, com um pouco de timidez na voz.

-Só um pouquinho, por favor. Você parecia estar se sentindo tão... Leve... Agora a pouco. – Sorriu, tentando convencê-la. Foi então que ela reparou que aquele que tentava persuadi-la tinha os olhos bem finos e puxados, não que fossem afeminados, tinha certo mistério sobre eles. Sem querer ser rude, passou a olhar para os pingos de chuva caindo no chão. – Vamos fazer um acordo. Tenho algo pra te dizer, se você não rir, eu me conformo com só um "não", mas se você rir...

-Eu me junto a vocês. Combinado.

Ele aproximou-se dela e com muito cuidado chegou perto de sua orelha. Levemente encostando os lábios na pele dela. Ela podia sentir sua respiração quente e estava ficando apreensiva com isso. De repente veio a voz mais suave do mundo para dentro de seus tímpanos:

-Eu... Eu sou o Power Ranger Vermelho!

-O quê?! – ela deu um passo para trás, o encarando com descrença, enquanto ao mesmo tempo sentia o sorriso se formar em seu rosto. Balançou a cabeça em negação e...

-Mas é verdade! – disse aquela pessoa tão peculiar quanto ela. A mulher não se agüentou e caiu no riso. Escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

-Hahaha... Realmente... Você me convenceu. Mas ficarei só um pouquinho.

Com um sorriso mais belo do que todos que tinha dado até aquele momento, emoldurado por covinhas leves, ele a agradeceu. Pegou o guarda-chuva de sua mão e a levou consigo até o grupo.

-Olha só! Não falei que eu conseguia mais uma para ficar com a gente! – Sentou-se ao lado de um casal e pediu para que ela se juntasse a eles. Estavam todos sobre umas toalhas, já um tanto molhadas da chuva, mas não pareciam ligar também. A chuva caia fina e mal dava para senti-la a esse ponto. – Essa é... Desculpe-me, eu me empolguei tanto que me esqueci de dizer meu nome. Eu sou o Miroku. Você é...

-Kagome. Eu me chamo Kagome.

Olhou para todos ali e pode ter uma noção geral. Tinha um casal bem aconchegado. Um homem de cabelos presos que segurava o guarda-chuva para a – aparentemente – namorada, uma menina baixinha. Havia também outro homem de cabelos grandes, que estavam soltos e meio embaraçados, da sua franja pingavam insistentes gotas em seus olhos, que eram bem intensos. Não tinha noção se essa impressão era por causa da fogueira ou se ele era assim mesmo. Mas esse mantinha o olhar fixo nela e em Miroku. Ele usava uma jaqueta de couro marrom. Havia também uma mulher, sentada ao seu lado, usava um pequeno chapéu, onde prendeu seu rabo-de-cavalo. Foi a primeira a falar-lhe.

-Muito bem, Kagome, como se deixou levar por esse...

-Power Ranger Vermelho! – ele disse com muito orgulho.

-Ah! De novo essa, Miroku?! – riu dele, incrédula.

-Eu não quero atrapalhar, me desculpem, ficarei só um pouco, como prometi para ele. – adiantou-se caso estivessem a estranhando.

-Não se preocupe aqui nós todos nos conhecemos essa noite. – disse o homem de cabelo preso. Tinha uma voz bem marcante e forte, mas soou gentil ao mesmo tempo. – Menos eu e ela, é claro.

-Como assim, essa noite? Todos? – Olhou de um para outro procurando alguém que lhe explicasse.

-É que todos nós estávamos no mesmo club essa noite. E Miroku estava no meio da pista, abraçando um bando de garotas e fazendo o maior estardalhaço. Todo mundo reclamando dele.

-Até que ele abraçou a garota, Rin, que estava com ele, Sesshoumaru. – apontou para aqueles debaixo do guarda chuva. – E bem você pode imaginar... – contava aquela do lado dela.

-Obviamente eu fiquei irritado e parti para cima dele e... – disse Sesshoumaru.

-Eu impedi. – completou Rin – Sango viu e veio me ajudar, já que... Bem, eu sou bem pequena pra conseguir segurar eles dois, né.

-Eu segurei Miroku, mas não consegui segurar Sesshoumaru.

-E é ai que eu entro na história. – disse o da jaqueta marrom. – Eu segurei o grandalhão ali.

-Ah... Entendo. Mas fico impressionada de terem se dado tão bem a ponto de saírem juntos para cá depois.

-Kagome, acredite, se eu pudesse, não teria saído. – reclamou o da franja.

-Maaas, eu fiz nós todos serem convidados a sair. – brincou Miroku, com a cara mais inocente que ela já tinha visto.

-Hahaha, realmente, eu posso até imaginar você tentando convencer o segurança do contrário. – ela riu, colocando sua mão sobre a dele, bem naturalmente.

-Ele até tentou, mas não foi nada bem sucedido, veja que nos levou junto. – disse Sango, olhando para ele.

-Sabe, é que eu tenho um plano, Kagome. – segurou nas mãos dela. – Eu quero viver intensamente, mas muito intensamente.

-Acho que você quer dizer, perigosamente. – Ressaltou Sesshoumaru.

-Querido... – Rin o repreendeu.

-O quê? Não é verdade? – sussurrou na orelha dela, enquanto a mesma continha um sorriso.

-Retomando, – Miroku chamou sua atenção – E quero fazer isso, sem planos nenhum. Então quando saí, eu pedi desculpas a Sesshoumaru e a gente bateu um papo. Ele dois vinham pela praia para retornar para casa e eu me auto-convidei a vir junto e a Sango também. – piscou para ela. – e a Sango trouxe o Inuyasha junto.

-Antes que ele tentasse peitar o segurança/armário. – brincou com ele.

-Enquanto vínhamos caminhando encontramos um casal que acampava aqui, que estava de saída. Eles tinham brigado também e o namorado da moça tinha planejado uma noite na praia, só que choveu e... – contou Inuyasha.

-Ela queria, na verdade, terminar com ele.

-Credo! Coitado do homem! – exclamou Kagome, cobrindo a boca.

-Pelo menos ele deixou essas coisas pra trás e ai a gente se aproveitou da desgraça alheia. – falou Rin com um peso de culpa na voz. – Mas que foi engraçada a cena foi...

- Você é cruel, meu amor. – Sesshoumaru a beijou na testa.

-Enfim, eu te vi ali tão feliz e achei que seria perfeita para cooperar com o meu plano. Precisamos de mais gente, entende? – completou Miroku.

-Parece mais uma grande conspiração na verdade. – falou Sango bem baixo, virando a cara.

-Mulher, que conspiração o quê?! Vai dizer que você não ta cansada da rotina?

-Bem qual o seu plano? – questionou Rin.

-Não ter plano. – respondeu Miroku muito sinceramente.

Eis que a partir dali, o silêncio reinou até o momento em que todos se puseram a gargalhar do encrenqueiro.

-Me desculpe Miroku, foi ótimo te conhecer, realmente, a todos na verdade, mas eu realmente tenho que ir agora. – Rin retirou o guarda-chuva das mãos de Miroku e ia se levantando.

-Mas você não pode ir! Por favor! – suplicava Miroku, pondo-se aos seus pés.

-Nós também devíamos ir, querida. – Sesshoumaru e Rin se levantaram.

-Eu vou ficar mais um pouco, o mar está muito agradável, quero aproveitar um pouco a vista. – Sango disse, continuando sentada. – Tchau para vocês, até a próxima.

-Tchau, Sango. Obrigada pela força. – respondeu Rin. Sesshoumaru a cumprimentou com a cabeça e sussurrou um "desculpa" mudo.

- Ah, mas ainda é cedo, eu queria ficar. – choramingou Miroku. – Mas não posso deixar a bela dama ir sozinha, nem deixar a outra bela dama ficar aqui sozinha.

-Vocês dois fiquem aqui. – impôs-se Inuyasha. – eu a levarei.

-Obrigada, Inuyasha. Até outro dia, Miroku. Sango. – se despediu de todos e voltou para a calçada, com o rapaz da jaqueta a seguindo com certa distância.

Andaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Passavam postes e mais postes. Era assim que Kagome contava o tempo para se distrair da situação constrangedora. Conseguia sentir certa tensão vinda do homem atrás de si e não se sentia a vontade com isso. Como se ele estivesse bravo com ela. Mas sequer se conheciam. Até que para quebrar o gelo, ela parou de andar e virou-se para ele.

- Por que não anda mais próximo? Venha ficar debaixo do guarda-chuva. Prometo que não morderei.

-Já estou molhado mesmo, que diferença faz? – respondeu friamente. Ela ficou lhe olhando sem saber o que responder, não esperava essa resposta. – Desculpa, não quis ser rude. – Ele virou os olhos para o mar e reiniciou a caminhada. Evitando a menina. – Você mora aonde? Talvez seja melhor pegar um táxi.

-Tudo bem. Eu não mais moro por aqui. Para falar a verdade, é minha primeira noite nessa cidade depois de muito tempo. Mudei-me para Tokyo há dois anos. Hoje resolvi voltar.

-Assim, de repente? – em sua voz foi possível reparar certo interesse.

-É, afinal, para que ter uma rotina se você nunca a quebra? Hoje eu resolvi quebrá-la. Eu sequer trouxe outra muda de roupa. – riu contente.

-São todos loucos nesse lugar. – murmurou Inuyasha.

-Eu discordo. Achei vocês todos bem simpáticos. – ela entrou na sua frente, sem parar de caminhar, dando meio rodopio e voltando a caminhar para frente.

-Mas, falando sério: aonde você vai ficar essa noite? – ele falou com certa preocupação.

-Não sei, pensei em ir para um hotelzinho, qualquer lugar legal. Não preciso de muito luxo. – ela andava olhando para o céu, que agora vinha a chover com mais intensidade. – Venha para debaixo do guarda-chuva, Inu.

Ele não questionou. Pegou o guarda-chuva para ela e foi ao seu lado.

-Por que decidiu voltar para Miyako?

-Não sei na verdade. Estava no trem de volta para casa, que fica a umas duas estações mais longe apenas e... E eu não quis mais voltar para casa. Continuei naquela linha, até que tive que mudar quando chegou ao ponto final. Lá tinha outro trem que saía para a província de Iwate, e eu entrei. Não quis nem saber, deixei a bolsa para trás com todos meus desenhos dentro.

-Você é arquiteta ou algo do tipo?

-Quem me dera... Não, eu tento carreira de estilista. Eu sei que parece bobo, mas é muito mais do que simplesmente desenhar um vestidinho ou algo assim. È importante também, mas, tem tanta coisa por trás disso que as pessoas não sabem. – Seus olhos brilhavam e sua voz continha bastante emoção.

-Eu só espero que seus olhos não roubem a minha liberdade. – disse Inuyasha baixo para si mesmo, parando de andar. Virou para ficar de frente com ela, abaixando o guarda-chuva.

-Não planejo roubar a sua, creio que já me basta a minha. – se encaravam na escuridão.

Chegaram a um trecho da praia mais mal iluminado. A única luz era a dos carros passantes. Ficaram assim por um tempo. Apenas o barulho das ondas ao longe e da chuva caindo sobre eles. Ela sorriu docemente para ele e disse com certo mistério. – Bem Inuyasha, foi ótimo te conhecer.

-Espere, aonde vai? – segurou seu braço a impedindo de continuar. - Não pode ir sozinha, andando até o centro da cidade!

-Inuyasha... Acalme-se. Tudo ficará bem.

-Mulheres. – Revirou os olhos, segurou sua mão e foi a levando consigo. – Eu vou te levar, aonde quer ir?

-Como assim? Você está de carro? – ia quase tropeçando em seus próprios pés.

-Estou. – respondeu rapidamente para não dar margem a dizer que não a levaria antes, ia obrigá-la a ir de táxi.

-Vá seguindo e eu te direi aonde me deixar. – entraram no carro e partiram. Inuyasha ligou o CD e deixou numa altura boa o suficiente para poderem conversar.

-Me diga então... Decidiu abandonar o estilismo?

-Não... Não acho que isso seja possível. Não assim. Abandonar um sonho do nada. Tem que ter um motivo muito bom para isso.

-E você tem? – ele falou com certa confusão.

-Eu não sinto que abandonei meu sonho! – exclamou meio indignada.

-Desculpe, não queria ofender.

-Não. Tudo bem, eu só... Não estou certa ainda, do que eu quero. – baixou o tom de voz, vindo a refletir. – Vire aqui.

-Fazer da vida? Ou do desenho? – ele continuava a conduzir, sem parar de alternar seu foco entre ela e a rua.

-Dos dois. Por que temos que necessariamente ter um emprego fixo? Não sei se gosto disso. – revelou de surpresa, após pensar um tanto.

-Bem, se tem que sobreviver de alguma maneira né, Kagome? Ou você é rica?

-Não, não sou rica... Não é isso que quis dizer. Ah, você não entenderia.

-Me diz. – usou um tom de voz suave, sem olhar para ela.

-Eu tenho... Uma atração por mudanças. Acho que você reparou né? Afinal, de que outro jeito estaria aqui no seu carro... – ia atropelando-se no discurso. – Gosto de aproveitar os momentos, mas, não sei se sou só eu, a vida fica tediosa depois de um tempo, fazendo a mesma coisa.

-Mas do jeito que você é... Diria que se reinventa a cada hora. Não é? Será que eu não consigo fazer com que você mude de idéia agora? – pararam em um sinal e Inuyasha desligou o rádio e ficou a encará-la.

-Aposto que consigo te fazer esquecer. – Chegou seu rosto mais perto do dela.

-Esquecer o que? – ela estreitou o olhar, sem alterar sua postura.

-Viu? Já está funcionando. – sorriu e voltou a dirigir.

-Agora vá pela esquerda e pare ali naquela casa verde, por favor.

Nada muito luxuosa, era uma casa com a tinta já gasta. Janelas de madeira branca e portas também. Tinha dois andares e um belo jardim. Tinha uma cerejeira frondosa bem na calçada e na soleira da porta havia vários potes de bonsai.

-Pensei que não tivesse casa aqui. – estacionou na frente da cerejeira.

-Era de meus pais. Quando eu fui embora, a deixei alugando para uma família. Só que eles foram embora.

-Grande demais para você, sozinha, realmente. – ele completou.

-Solitária demais. – ela admirava a casa com contento e pesar. Sentimentos misturados e opostos surgindo dentro dela ao mesmo tempo. – Desculpe, eu agora me vou. A casa está vazia até o inicio da semana que vem. Então ainda consigo dormir aqui essa noite. – abriu a porta do carro e ia sair. – Tchau Inuyasha.

-Kagome. Não vá ainda, como eu posso te achar novamente?

Ela ficou a fitar a árvore se movimentar levemente com a brisa e as flores caírem de pouco em pouco. Tornou a olhá-lo.

-Se for para ser, você me achará. – virou-se para sair, mais uma vez.

-Mas eu nem sei seu sobrenome. – segurou a mão dela.

-E eu não sei o seu. Não é melhor assim? Vamos deixar essa noite intocável em nossas vidas. Amanhã voltará tudo ao normal mais uma vez.

-Não Kagome, não quero deixar intocável. – ele revelou com desespero estampado em seu rosto.

-Muito bem... – ela retirou o colar que usava e pôs na mão dele que estava sobre a sua. – Eu sei que não acredita, mas do jeito que eu vejo... O nosso destino, nós podemos mudar. – fechou o punho dele com seu colar no meio e deu um beijo em sua mão. – Deixemos ao acaso, Inuyasha, querido. – acariciou seu rosto e partiu.

Ele ficou sem reação, e como se fosse espectador de sua própria vida a viu deixar o carro e adentrar a casa. Seu corpo ficou inerte a qualquer influência. O próprio girou a chave e ligou o carro, passou a marcha e com o cordão ainda em suas mãos guiou Inuyasha para casa. Quase como se fosse um sujeito a parte.

_**Continua...**_

_Olá leitor ou leitora!_

_Essa fic é um pouco diferente das que eu costumo postar aqui no site, portanto espero que seja compreensível com a escritora não-formada aqui nesse outro pc. Compreensível também com a demora dos capítulos, pois não prometo uma frequência exata, já que estudo e nem sempre posso me dedicar a fic. Mesmo assim, é com grande alegria que digo que pode me contatar para reclamar seja de modo positivo ou negativo para quem lhe fala agora._

_Muito obrigada pela sua atenção e espero que nos falemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_de __Clarisse B._


	2. Do You Believe In Hallucinations?

**Deixando ao Acaso**

**Capítulo 2 - Do You Believe In Hallucinations?**

_Você acredita em alucinações?_

Em seus sonhos, Kagome atravessou o mundo em um segundo. Imaginando o dia em que seus desejos seriam realidade na verdade. No seu sonho ela falava para uma pessoa sem rosto que estava deixando tudo de lado por um lado. "Não tente me seguir." Foi o que disse para a silhueta e depois fugiu dali. Para bem longe, procurando um lugar aonde se sentiria bem, ela mesma, livre e isenta de qualquer lei dos homens. Qualquer questionamento fútil. Algum lugar aonde ela se sentisse segura mais uma vez. Deu de encontro com outra silhueta que lhe encarava amigável com o cabelo molhado e longo sobre o casaco. Aquela lhe sorriu e estendeu a mão, assim que ia conceder a aquele estranho: acordou.

O colchão já um pouco velho tinha o cheiro de antigo, assim como tudo na casa. As cobertas. Livros. Toalhas. Tudo esquecido dentro daquele santuário familiar. Sentou-se na cama e procurou por seu par de sapatos, já amanhecia, tinha que ir embora. A decoração de seu antigo quarto não tinha mudado muito desde então. Costumava ser todo azul, agora tinha as paredes brancas e descuidadas. O papel de parede antigo já não existia mais, quando morava ali, costumava ver histórias contadas pelos coelhos que posavam azuis, ao meio de arbustos e se perdia naquela história até dormir.

Mas agora nem isso podia para se distrair. Para fugir também de seus sonhos, cheios de fantasmas dando de encontro com ela. Aquelas silhuetas não lhe deixavam a mente, quase como se ela mesma corresse para achá-los. Corria sem rumo nem direção. Era o que fazia com sua vida na verdade. Ela já não se sentia a mesma há muito tempo. Era feliz é verdade, mas sempre que chegava aquela época do ano, algo vinha lembrá-la de suas cicatrizes escondidas pela pele branca macia.

Esse já não era seu objetivo ali. Tinha fugido de sua vida comum, tinha que fazer jus a pelo menos um dia sem se conectar com tudo aquilo. Ir embora, pois não precisava de tudo aquilo consigo. Todo aquele peso e responsabilidade de continuar sozinha.

Levantou, com os pés descalços andou pela casa. Dando uma ultima olhada em tudo, guardando uma cópia de cada detalhe dentro de sua cabeça. Pegou a roupa molhada que tinha deixado estendida numa cadeira perto de uma porta de vidro. Já estavam bem secas, vestiu o casaco e com os sapatos na mão deixou a casa.

Com os cabelos soltos e um pouco embaraçados ia passando por centenas de casas. Todas iguais a seu ver. Como uma simples e comum criatura que tinha acordado numa manhã e fora dar uma volta. "Por que tudo é sempre mais do que se sabe?", se questionava. Ninguém adivinharia o que ela pensava ao vê-la daquela maneira, nada transparente. Suas roupas já amarrotadas e os pés pequenos na calçada: seguia.

Aquela vizinhança não lhe dizia muito, assim como ela deveria ser para quem a visse. Pelo menos naquela hora da manhã. Árvores, carros, bancos, padarias, casas, mais árvores, cachorros, jornais, mais casas. Tinha algo nostálgico em tudo aquilo, tudo tão repetido. Seria tudo um ciclo vicioso? Tinha algo mais em tudo aquilo. Tinha algo agradável em tudo aquilo. Era possível comparar aquilo com a proposta de rotina. Fazer sempre a mesma coisa e ter sempre as mesmas coisas. O que tornaria tudo menos tedioso seriam as pessoas. Eis que descobria o seu problema e sua solução.

Em Tokyo, todos aqueles com quem se relacionava pareciam tão fúteis. Podia contar em uma mão as pessoas que realmente, algum dia, desejaram bom dia para ela e queriam, de fato, que ela tivesse um bom dia. Deu-se conta de que os problemas que tinha em sua cidade atual se repetiriam em qualquer outra para qual fosse. Estaria sempre acompanhando o vento a cada ventania, sendo levada a um novo destino.

O encontro na noite passada com aquele grupo lhe veio a mente. Será que aquele homem, de olhos puxados e covinhas, estaria tão errado em querer viver a vida sem ter planos? Tinha rido dele, mas simpatizava com a idéia. Afinal: não precisava ser perigosa, mas sim especialmente. Não agüentava mais ficar adiando o começo de sua vida com um proveito real. Era sempre a mesma coisa: "semana que vem", "quando entregar esse trabalho", "depois desse final de semana". Estava decidida, mudaria o rumo de tudo, não seguiria pelo caminho esperado, não mais.

Pôs os sapatos nos pés, apressou o passo, e dali em diante, seria diferente.

Entrou numa padaria, comprou um croissant e um suco e levando-os debaixo do braço foi para uma praça que estava perto. Sentou-se em um banco, debaixo de uma árvore e provou do suco de morango. Já lhe sentia mais saboroso. Apenas nesse início de nova perspectiva, o otimismo, fazia tudo parecer mais brilhante, cheiroso, gostoso... Espetacular...

Passou mais um tempo sentada ali, admirando a paisagem. "Já é o suficiente." Levantou-se, satisfeita com sua nova resolução e pegou um ônibus para a estação de trem. Já estava na hora de retornar para casa. Tinha muitas coisas para resolver. Para mudar. Usou o resto do dinheiro que tinha para pagar a passagem. Da estação de Tokyo, teria que ir andando para seu apartamento.

Dentro do vagão, sentou-se na fileira da esquerda, perto da janela. Era bem espaçoso apesar de a impressão ser contrária. O banco era bem fofo e revestido de algodão. Confortável o suficiente para poucas horas ali. Aos poucos o trem foi se enchendo e partiu no horário, pontualmente. Algo quase londrino. Ninguém tomou o lugar ao seu lado, nem no banco da frente na fileira da direita. Mas viu sentar-se, também na janela desse banco um homem, bem diferente dos outros tipos japoneses. Kagome sentia dentro de si como se o conhecesse. Levantou discretamente e foi em direção ao banheiro, que era na parte da frente do vagão. Olhou-se no espelho. Ajeitou o cabelo, deixou-o solto da mesma maneira e saiu. Ao retornar, mantinha os olhos no chão e quando estava prestes a passar pela cadeira do homem os levantou brevemente em sua direção. Os seus deram de encontro com um par de pontos luminosos no meio de tudo, pontos esses de cor amarela-ouro. Depois disso parou de andar, não conseguiu mais se mexer, sentiu sua boca abrir levemente, quase como se seu corpo fosse falar por ela mesma. Recompôs-se assim que conseguiu, virou o olhar para o outro lado e rapidamente sentou em sua cadeira.

Respirava fundo pelo nariz. Estava suando frio. Sentia que a cor tinha saído do seu rosto. Enquanto recobrava a naturalidade de seu corpo, uma servente do trem vinha oferecendo bebidas do bar do primeiro vagão. O homem que estivera encarando a chamou. Kagome fingia que não prestava atenção nele. Porém todos que viram a cena repararam na reação dela. "Aqueles olhos... Eram iguais aos dele: Inuyasha."

Pode ver pelo reflexo do vidro que uma sombra se levantava e vinha em sua direção. Ficou parado a encarando por um tempo, até que se pronunciou.

-Posso lhe oferecer uma água, jovem?

-Uhnm... ? – Kagome virou-se, sem fala. Analisou aquele de cima a baixo, não era possível, era igual aos dois.

-A água...? – ele repetiu, estendendo o copo mais para ela. Segurava na outra mão um copo de vidro mais chique, tinha um líquido cobre dentro. Devia ser whisky, pensou Kagome, sem se mexer ainda. – Bem, com licença. – o homem dos olhos cor de ouro sentou-se na poltrona vaga ao lado dela. Colocou o copo no suporte e bebeu do seu. Respirou fundo e tornou a tentar falar com a menina. – Você me conhece? Pareceu que sim, do jeito que me olhou agora a pouco. Desculpe-me, mas não lembro o seu nome...

- É Kagome... Senhor? – falou em um sussurro.

-Inutaisho. Chamo-me Inutaisho. – sorriu belamente, encantando a menina.

-Sr. Inutaisho, eu peço perdão pela minha reação. É que eu... Pensei que fosse outra pessoa que conheci ontem e ele... – não conseguia encontrar palavras mais para se desculpar e fazê-lo entender.

-Eu compreendo, Kagome. Não precisa se envergonhar. Espero, apenas, que esse velho não lhe tenha trazido más lembranças. – e com outro sorriso se levantou – E beba a sua água. – e Inutaisho voltou para o seu assento. Quase de imediato ela bebeu do copo que ele deixara.

A cor tinha voltado ao seu rosto e dessa vez até de mais, pode sentir suas bochechas voltarem a queimar com a quantidade de sangue passando ali. Ela mesma não compreendia sua reação. Por que aquele homem fez seu coração apertar de tal forma, que foi difícil se mover? Por quê? Tinha que descobrir. Tinha que saber se havia qualquer relação com Inuyasha.

Decidida, foi ao lugar dele e se sentou sem sequer perguntar. Ele ficou a olhando, simpático, tomando de sua bebida, esperando que ela viesse a se pronunciar.

-Me desculpe mais uma vez a minha rudeza, mas, o senhor tem um filho?

-Filho? Menina, meu filho não passa por essas partes tem muitos anos. Duvido que o tenha visto ontem. – era tão aberto com uma estranha que parecia que eram velhos conhecidos numa viagem.

-Tem certeza? Não é possível. O senhor é igual a ele. – Via agora que Inutaisho possuía marcas roxas nas maçãs do rosto, quase como se fossem cicatrizes, assim como Sesshoumaru. Tinha o rosto e a voz bem presentes. Seu nariz era fino e os olhos passavam uma profundidade digna de quem viveu muito. A cor de cabelo dele era igual a dos dois, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Agora estava ficando confusa. – Na verdade, igual a eles. Dois homens de um grupo que conheci ontem. Muito simpáticos. Um deles até me levou em... Casa.

-É minha jovem, se enganas. Tenho um filho apenas, e não tenho notícias dele há bastante tempo. A não ser que ele tenha abandonado este velho pai.

-Posso ser um pouco mais intrometida do que já estou sendo?

-Com certeza, Kagome. Não é sempre que tenho uma boa companhia para me entreter no caminho para o trabalho. – Kagome pode reparar melhor agora que o que o senhor com quem conversava não era whisky, mas sim um chá, muito concentrado. Emanava um cheiro maravilhoso, lembrava sua mãe.

-O senhor não tem nada de velho. – As maçãs tornaram-se rosadas.

-Acho que devo considerar isso um elogio, muito obrigado. – respirou fundo e veio a olhá-la bem fundo nos olhos. – Diga-me, como era esse rapaz, ou esses, que conheceu?

-Bem, eram bastante parecidos com o senhor. Mas me falaram que tinham se conhecido naquela noite, então acho difícil serem parentes, não é? Um deles tinha duas marcas roxas, como a sua, e o outro não. Mas os dois tinham os seus olhos. E quando o vi aqui, estava tão parecido com um deles que me assustei. Pois fiz um acordo com esse.

-Sei... Deve ter sido um acordo bem sério. – aproximou seu rosto do dela um pouco, como quem divide um segredo.

-Bastante, pode ter certeza. – ela sorria, vindo a falar bem baixo para ele. Revelando-se ao seu novo confidente. – Acho que ele gostou um pouco de mim.

-Qual dos dois? Fiquei um pouco perdido.

-O que não tinha as marcas.

-O mais provável de ser meu filho tem as marcas. Mesmo assim, é uma garota de sorte. Namorar um youkai é sempre... Especial, digamos assim. – estreitou os olhos.

-Namorar? Não... Não... – ela perdeu o eixo mais uma vez.

-Kagome? – colocou sua mão sobre a bochecha dela – Fique tranqüila. Respire.

-Desculpe. Estou te dando trabalho. – respirou fundo – Não creio que ele tenha gostado tanto assim de mim.

-Mas fizeram um acordo, não foi? – voltou a sentar-se normalmente.

-Não exatamente um acordo. É um pouco confuso, mas vou lhe explicar.

Durante a viagem, passaram conversando sobre a "aventura" que Kagome tivera. Inutaisho escutou atentamente e fazia um comentário aqui e ali. Reparou que existia algo de especial naquela jovem. Algum segredo mais profundo para descobrir. Ele próprio era um aficionado por mistérios, tinha que desvendá-la um pouco mais.

-Kagome, eu descerei na próxima parada. Mas espero que não nos separemos aqui, então, para não perder o costume, farei um acordo com você. – piscou um olho para ela divertidamente - Assim que você clarear as idéias na mente, você vai pegar esse cartão – entregou um retângulo de papel fino preto com o nome dele grafado em prata – e vai me ligar. Tenho algo em mente para você. Mas você só saberá o que é quando me ligar. Fechado?

-Com certeza, Sr. Inutaisho. – apertou mãos com ele e ele se levantou, pegou sua maleta e com um último sorriso deslumbrante saiu.

Afinal aquela viagem não era de todo um devaneio seu. Foi bem útil em vários quesitos, analisava a menina intrigada. Retornou de fim ao seu apartamento. Até que a caminhada até ele foi bem agradável, pode aproveitar um pouco do Sol da tarde. Entrou e encontrou tudo como deixara: uma bagunça federal. Estava em casa.

Tomou um banho calmante, escovou os cabelos e pôs-se confortável. Com precisão tirou de pilhas variadas roupas que não queria mais e foi as juntando em cima de uma mesa que descobriu debaixo de outra pilha de papéis. No fim as reuniu e lavou, ia doá-las para quem quisesse. Ficou com apenas com suas peças favoritas e o básico do dia-a-dia. Já dizia Calvin Klein que "menos é mais". Só deixou salvo o da parte de sapatos chiques um par, o de Salvatore Ferragamo, que conseguiu por metade do preço no Ebay. Belíssimo, era de um azul turquesa sem igual com o toque clássico do estilista. Sempre é bom reciclar, até mesmo o guarda-roupa.

Organizou o armário por ordem de cor e tipo de roupa. Frio, quente, noite, dia. Já começava a se sentir melhor, era como se estivesse organizando a própria vida. Terminando dessa parte do quarto, foi para a cama, mudou os lençóis, partiu para o chão, varreu, passou o aspirador e o pano. Deu um duro no apartamento todo. No fim tinha já duas sacolas grandes de roupas e mais uma de sapatos e um saco reciclável de papel para ser renovado. Deixou tudo isso na parte debaixo do prédio, no depósito.

Voltou para o quarto e ligou o seu laptop. Tinha novas idéias e toda uma inspiração crescente da viagem que fez. Abriu o site de busca e procurou saber mais sobre o lugar em que estivera. Estava pronta e já sabia o que queria. Adesivou o cartão de Inutaisho na tela do laptop com um sorriso no rosto. Trabalhou ali até tarde da noite, até que sentiu uma fome extrema e decidiu que era hora de parar.

Preparou-se um sanduíche e o comeu na sala que dividia espaço com a cozinha aberta. Seu apartamento não era de luxo, mas era cuidado com carinho. Mesmo que no fundo ela soubesse que ali não era realmente seu lar. Faltava alguém para completar aquilo tudo. Aquele homem, de um cheiro maravilhoso lhe voltou à mente. Aquele, de um olhar penetrante e cabelos brilhantes. Bruto. Porém com uma alma admirável. Inuyasha. Com os pés em cima do sofá e a cabeça numa almofada ficou ali a pensar se algum dia realmente o veria mais uma vez ou se tinha feito o maior erro de sua vida.

Até que sua mente foi preenchida com a imagem de Inutaisho. Outro ser admirável. Pensava neles como homens, não como youkais. Não lhe fazia diferença saber o que eram, mas quem eram.

Começara uma nova fase de sua vida, definitivamente.

**

* * *

**

_Olá pessoal!_

_Como vão indo? Espero que bem! Postei o capítulo 2 mais rápido do que imaginava. Mas me sinto melhor podendo escrever sem um "deadline" se eh que entendem. Gostaria de agradecer com muito carinho a todos que leram a fic até agora, não esperava que fosse tanta gente =D Mas ninguém deixou um review ainda, não se acanhem: eu não mordo! Qualquer dúvida ou sugestão para fic - ou até mesmo erro de digitação - me avisem!_

_Obrigada a todos!_

_Beijo_

p.s.: Roubei o título da música da banda Angels & Airwaves


	3. Shadows of the Past

**Deixando ao Acaso**

**Capítulo 3 - Shadows of The Past**

Alguns verões passaram e Kagome percorreu o rumo que escolhera naquele fim de semana tão peculiar. Começara a produção de sua própria linha de sapatos, vendendo modelos para lojas, fazendo parcerias e criando coleções. Tinha tido um belo começo para alguém que estava em tamanha crise existencial. Como se uma lâmpada tivesse se acendido e clareado suas idéias. Trabalhava como uma espécie de free-lancer. Vinha juntando dinheiro com o aluguel da casa e suas vendas.

Enquanto organizava alguns croquis de uma coleção para o próximo inverno de uma loja de um shopping bem afamado da sua cidade mexia nas gavetas de seu quarto/escritório. Encontrou em um papel mais do que amassado o nome de Inutaisho e seu número. Lembrou-se que prometera ligar para ele há muito tempo, hesitava em telefonar, com medo dele sequer lembrar-se de quem ela era ou de ridicularizá-la por tamanha ousadia, afinal já fazia uma conta de três anos desde aquele dia no trem.

Superou os receios e pegou o telefone de mesa. Era um modelo antigo, ainda tinha fio enrolado e o discador giratório, era vermelho-ferrari, um achado vintage, com certeza. Discou o número e em dois toques ouviu uma mulher atender, anunciando o escritório do Sr. Taisho. Kagome explicou quem era brevemente e que precisava falar com o patrão da atendente. Essa o chamou depois de muita insistência.

-Senhorita Kagome? – uma voz com um tom duvidoso atendeu.

-Senhor Inutaisho! Sou eu! Kagome, do trem, lembra? – falou tudo meio devagar, para ter certeza de que era ele mesmo.

-Claro que me lembro, não poderia esquecê-la. Estive esperando por você esse tempo todo. Pensei que fosse demorar mais até o dia em que fosse me retornar.

-Não fique magoado. Eu venho fazendo muitas coisas e estou cheia de planos. Queria mesmo é relembrar aquele dia e saber como o senhor vai.

-Não estou magoado. Realmente esperava que você só fosse me ligar daqui a alguns anos... Mas fico feliz pelas notícias. Ando muito bem, obrigada, minha jovem. E você? Espero que possa vir me visitar, ainda esse mês, quem sabe?

-Eu estou passando bem, sim. Creio que posso, apesar de tudo. Tenho esse final de semana livre. Fica bom para o senhor?

-Estou lhe esperando. Buscarei-te na estação, logo no segundo horário. Temos que aproveitar todo o tempo possível, temos muito a tratar, mocinha. – Falou num tom meio paternal para com ela. A menina do outro lado riu-se com isso e despediu-se calorosamente. Ia arrumar as malas. Passou a preparar tudo cautelosamente. Dessa vez levaria muda de roupas consigo.

No dia seguinte avisou ao seu mais novo assistente que deixaria pela primeira vez tudo em cargo dele no fim de semana e na semana seguinte. Ela tinha começado a ter essa idéia de ter um ajudante há pouco tempo, desde que começara a ganhar espaço no mercado, mesmo que pequeno. O nome dele era Kouga, bem fora do comum, mas era competente ao que se mostrava até agora. Resolvido isso, era só esperar – ansiosamente - pelo encontro.

Pela madrugada de sexta-feira já estava de pé. Ia encontrar com seu novo – e único – empregado exclusivo, na estação, para que acertassem os últimos detalhes e tirassem qualquer dúvida que pudesse vir a surgir. Na plataforma ficou sentada por uns rápidos cinco minutos até que ele aparecesse.

-Chefinha. Bom dia – a cumprimentou com um balançar de cabeça e suspirou – Vamos lá. O que me falta? Já tenho sua agenda, telefone de contatos, dados de praticamente toda sua árvore genealógica...

-Kouga, eu fico preocupada, não sei o que pode te aparecer, vai que precisa de algum desses dados? É mais fácil tê-los já, do que ter que me ligar para eu lembrar aonde eu os escondi dentro do meu armário.

-Bem, eu tenho todos os seus dados e tudo mais. E você? Lembrou de pegar o carregador do celular? – atingiu um ponto fraco, a menina arregalou os olhos.

-Ah, droga... Sabia. Deixa pra lá. Se minha bateria acabar eu te ligo de outro telefone. Você pode ligar para o número do Sr. Inutaisho se não conseguir falar comigo.

-Boa sorte com tudo, Patroa. – brincou abrindo um sorriso estonteante. Kouga tinha a pele estranhamente mais bronzeada do que a dos outros japoneses, o cabelo era de um castanho fechado e os olhos eram de um verde sem comum. Realmente, nada a ver com um japonês comum. "Ainda tenho que perguntar qual a descendência dele."- Lembrou Kagome.

A viagem não foi longa o suficiente para a ansiedade se aquietar e as borboletas na barriga pararem de voar. Dessa vez não encontrara ninguém no caminho, mas não deixava de imaginar se veria algum daqueles com quem se encontrou da última vez.

Como prometido, lá estava Inutaisho, parado com seu terno feito sob-medida, engomado e de cabelos presos no topo da cabeça. Parecia pertencer da nobreza. Ela ficava completamente contrastada ao seu lado, era mais baixa e estava singelamente menos elegante que ele. Ao lado dele tinha um homenzinho, também de terno, mas esse não lhe vestia tão bem.

-Kagome! – abraçou-a como velhos amigos. – Espero que tenha feito uma bela viagem. Apesar de não ser nada muito extraordinário. – sorriu-lhe mais uma vez aquele complexo perfeito.

-Inutaisho-san. Muito obrigada por tudo, e desculpe-me pelo trabalho que já estou lhe dando. – uma alegria contagiante começou a crescer dentro de Kagome ao chegar a seu destino. Algo bom iria acontecer desse reencontro.

Homem que acompanhara o senhor dos cabelos lisos e brancos era seu chofer e levou-os até o prédio da empresa.

-Minha jovem, não começaremos com os negócios logo de cara, mas gostaria de te mostrar aonde trabalharemos. Em seguida vamos para 'mi casa'.

Os dois subiram até o último andar de um prédio de arquitetura típica dos anos 90, era bem quadrado e sem janelas espelhadas como era comum de se ver nas novas construções, mas tinha lá seu charme. Saíram numa recepção aonde um homem os recebeu, era humano também. Com uma mesura respeitosa os cumprimentou e entregou um envelope pardo para o chefe.

-O senhor tem visita, Inutaisho-san. – avisou o secretário – Disse que preferia esperar na sua sala, não consegui impedi-lo, perdão.

-Mas que ousadia. – pode-se reparar certa mudança de postura naquele. – Kagome, se importa de esperar aqui enquanto resolvo isso?

-Claro que não.

O elegante ser entrou em sua sala com um olhar observador e com a postura dura. Achava aquilo tudo uma afronta ao respeito do espaço alheio. Queria satisfações.

-Quem... Você é? – foi tudo que Kagome pôde ouvir sentada na recepção. Ambos, ela e o secretário tentavam esconder sua curiosidade. Mas a porta foi fechada e na curiosidade ficaram.

A sala tinha um ar aconchegante, um sofá marrom de couro, bem macio. Paredes em tons pastéis e as mobílias eram de madeira, contrastando com suas várias cores e detalhes. Mas mantinha um ar moderno, trazido principalmente pela luminária principal centrada na sala retangular em frente ao balcão do recepcionista. Na parede atrás deste, tinha o logo da empresa, como uma marca d'água, num vidro que sobrepunha toras finas de árvores.

A empresa de Inutaisho era focada na parte de tecelagem. Não exatamente criando modelos de roupa, acessórios ou sapatos e bolsas. Mas fornecendo material para esses tantos. Desde o tecido em si até moldes para roupas. Kagome ainda não tinha idéia dos planos daquele senhor para ela. Mas pelo comprometimento dele com ela, deveria ser algo muito sensacional.

Em menos de dez minutos saiu Inutaisho. Parecia um tanto abalado. Preocupação preencheu o coração da jovem que o esperava. Ele tinha os olhos vermelhos, mas não era possível saber se era de choro realmente ou quem sabe de raiva. Ele não expressava nada disso em sua feição. Mas estava tenso, visivelmente.

-Kagome, vou pedir perdão pela interrupção, mas não poderei seguir agora contigo para lhe mostrar a empresa, mas creio que meu assistente pode fazer isso por mim, se você não se importar, é claro.

-Ah, Sr. Inutaisho, não é problema algum, tome o tempo que necessitar.

-Depois de terminado o "tour" pode seguir para minha casa. Não sei quanto tempo ainda o meu... Incidente me tomará. O motorista já está avisado e de prontidão. Você só tem que ir para o saguão quando estiver pronta.

-Sim, muito obrigada. – uma dó crescia nela. Algo de muito profundo ocorrera com aquele homem naqueles breves minutos. Mas fez como o combinado. Seguiu com o secretário pela empresa.

Após ter uma noção geral do prédio e dos departamentos se dirigiu para o saguão e dali para a casa de seu "Quem-sabe-futuro-sócio". Mesmo com tantas distrações, não podia deixar-se despreocupar com ele. Até aquilo não sendo de sua conta.

Foi recebida por uma criada de lá seus cinqüenta anos que a serviu de água e mostrou aonde seria o quarto em que Kagome ficaria "hospedada". Entrando na vistosa habitação viu que as paredes conservavam um papel-de-parede floral de tons pastéis que quebravam a branquidão dos móveis. O chão era bem frio, de um mármore róseo. O quarto continha uma escrivaninha, armário e cama de viúvo. Não tinha conexão com nenhum banheiro prontamente, havia um do outro lado da porta, no corredor. Igualmente branco e de muito espaço. Achou suas malas ao lado do armário e as poucas mudas de roupas já guardadas nas gavetas. Quando se virou para falar com a governanta, ela já tinha partido.

Decidiu por esperar por Inutaisho ali mesmo, revisando e anotando num bloco que estava em cima da escrivaninha suas idéias para o futuro que gostaria de expor.

Passados vinte minutos, ela escutou três batidas em sua porta e essa foi entreaberta pelo próprio Sr. Taisho. Este continha no rosto uma severidade que parecia apagar aquele "galantismo" de mais cedo. Kagome resolveu não tocar no assunto, não tinha intimidade tamanha para se por a par dos problemas daquele homem. Sorriu e levantou-se, o seguindo até uma sala no mesmo corredor do seu quarto.

A casa tinha apenas um andar, mas era bem extensa para uma casa japonesa, não dispunha de um jardim muito grande apesar disso, o terreno era principalmente constituído de área construída. Ela não tinha parado para contar, mas havia pelo menos seis portas apenas no corredor em que estava, imaginava o que conteria cada uma dela.

-Srta. Higurashi, vamos tratar de negócios. – Ele sentou-se numa poltrona que ficava em composição com um sofá e uma mesa de centro baixa, tornando a situação um pouco mais casual por não ter escolhido sentar-se na mesa de trabalho de fato. – Vim observando-a de longe durante este tempo todo. Vi uma ou outra reportagem sobre o seu desempenho e posso dizer que estou bem convencido de que você tem um potencial maior do que o que está sendo aproveitado. Não digo que não é satisfatório o que vem fazendo, o que quero dizer é: você pode mais. Considero que uma união entre a sua pessoa com a minha empresa seria um acordo que beneficiaria a ambos os lados.

-Compreendo Sr. Taisho, porém o que o senhor tem a me oferecer?

-Além de advertising, um contrato de uma quantia... Honesta, vemos números mais tarde, e você viria a usar exclusivamente o meu material para fazer suas obras primas. Digamos que te darei carta branca para fazer o que quiser. Vamos criar um império! – a animação veio a preencher a voz dele e aquele olhar sério fugiu de sua feição por alguns momentos.

-Nossa, Senhor, eu não sei se posso corresponder à tamanha oferta... Eu sei que não é normal alguém duvidar do próprio potencial quando recebe uma proposta como essa, mas eu não quero que o senhor se decepcione futuramente.

-Kagome, eu acredito que posso te fazer rica. – falou com um ar convincente, chegando mais para a ponta da cadeira e juntando as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos.

-Eu não duvido nada disso... Mas eu posso te fazer mais rico?

-Talvez eu tenha me enganado quanto a você... – um silêncio veio a pairar na sala. Kagome abaixou a cabeça por uns segundos. Levantou os olhos, o encarou e levantou-se.

-Eu posso te fazer mais rico. – com convicção, disse em pleno tom.

-Agora sim. – Inutaisho levantou-se e apertou a mão dela. – Vamos aos papéis.

Conversaram por mais umas duas horas sobre os planejamentos de ambos para essa união, a criação de uma marca com o nome dela e dele por trás e tudo mais que envolve o início de um negócio. Criariam um contrato e iriam esperar que fosse impresso, enquanto isso Kagome retirou-se para seu quarto para se arrumar para o almoço.

Não conseguia parar de pensar no seu momento de fraqueza durante a reunião. Algo completamente inaceitável. Aquele era realmente um homem bom. "Que isso não se repita, Higurashi." Ralhava consigo mesma. Parecia tudo tão irreal, mas era muito palpável para não estar acontecendo. Uma mistura de emoções fazia seu coração palpitar tão forte que quase sentia seu peito rasgar para deixá-lo sair. Não sentia tamanha alegria há tanto tempo, não estava tão acostumada com isso.

Pôs um vestido roxo que era bem contido. Nada muito sensual, demonstrava que era forte e determinada, mas ao mesmo tempo delicada. Um tecido que não era exatamente opaco, nem brilhante. Seguiu para a sala de jantar e encontrou a mesa posta para três sem ninguém ali ainda. Resolveu esperar na sala ao lado que era conectada a esta por um arco, sem porta. Tinha muitos retratos no aparador e um ou dois quadros, que pareciam mais fotografias. Uma lareira aconchegante e um tapete felpudo. Sobre ele quatro cadeiras centralizadas.

Sentou-se numa das cadeiras e ficou a contemplar a beleza de uma estátua de um guerreiro grego sobre a lareira. Até que de uma das janelas uma brisa bateu e de um dos porta-retratos uma fotografia caiu no chão. Viu que esta estava escondendo outra por baixo. Pegou a que caiu no chão. Era uma cena de Inutaisho com uma mulher em seus braços. Ela tinha as maçãs do rosto bem marcadas, e lábios finos. O olhar atraente, porém via-se que escondia algo por detrás daqueles orbes, algum segredo. Tinha os cabelos pratas assim como o Sr. Inutaisho. Ela tinha a mão sobre o rosto dele, casando perfeitamente a mão com o formato da jugular dele. Via-se no anelar um diamante generoso. Olhavam-se com carinho.

Kagome voltou-se para o aparador e no porta-retratos viu outra cena bem distinta. Inutaisho e outra mulher, essa tinha os cabelos de um negro absoluto e liso, intocável de tamanha beleza. A foto parecia ter sido tirada por um deles com uma mão enquanto se encontravam na cena. Estavam ambos deitados na grama e olhavam-se de uma maneira que Kagome sentiu um arrepio na nuca. Tanta intensidade entre eles. Os cabelos dela estavam um pouco bagunçados e ao contrário da outra essa tinha as maçãs menos marcadas, o rosto mais arredondado. Inutaisho a puxava por seu pescoço de forma delicada com seus dedos longos e tinha um sorriso maravilhoso nos lábios, com seu cabelo encontrando o dela no chão.

Uma voz na outra sala por detrás da porta a desconcentrou de sua análise. Parecia falar com alguém em sussurros.

-"Como assim, voltou? Alguma vez já esteve aqui?"

-"Não fale assim, é por algo muito grave."

-"Eu não quero saber mais disso, resolva, pague o quanto for para que suma!" – A porta da sala de jantar foi aberta bruscamente e entrou a mulher da primeira foto seguida por Inutaisho, ambos contrariados. Kagome colocou a foto de volta com pressa e seguiu para a mesa.

-Ah, Kagome! Para mim ainda não tinha chegado. – Inutaisho pronunciou-se.

-Estava esperando na outra sala. – abriu um sorriso meio envergonhado, olhou para a mulher que estava ali e não soube o que fazer. Era muito linda e impunha certo ar de superioridade.

-Desculpe-me, não apresentei antes. Esta é minha esposa: Yoshiko. Querida, esta é a Srta. Kagome Higurashi. – Kagome fez uma mesura com a cabeça e foi retribuída rispidamente. A mulher não dirigiu a palavra a ela durante toda a refeição. Basicamente Inutaisho interceptava a conversa entre as duas. Respondendo a uma e falando com a outra.

A comida desceu bem mal depois de tanta tensão durante a refeição. Kagome saiu para tomar um ar na parte da frente da casa, sentando-se num banco de madeira que havia perto da calçada.

"Quem será de que eles falavam. Não é possível que seja de mim, eu não me encaixo nisso... Deve ter relação com a pessoa que visitou o Sr. Taisho mais cedo. A voz me pareceu de ser de um homem."

Um carro estacionou na frente da casa, nada muito luxuoso, de dentro saiu um youkai de porte comum, usava uma jaqueta preta e o cabelo cobria o rosto. Analisando bem, ele estava todo do preto, mesmo a blusa era negra. Tinha os olhos escuros e baixos. Ignorou a presença dela ali e esperou para que abrissem a porta para ele adentrar a casa.

Quem seria ele?


	4. Rush

**Capítulo 4 – Rush**

A mesma mulher que recebera Kagome recebeu ao homem. Ele a cumprimentou e a porta foi fechada. De alguma maneira a silhueta daquele rapaz lhe era familiar. Gostaria de pode ter visto o rosto dele enquanto passava, mas um grande pesar acompanhava aquela sombra. Talvez não fosse uma boa hora para voltar para dentro da casa. Resolveu dar uma volta no bairro, desse jeito quem sabe estaria dando mais espaço ao seu sócio para se sentir à vontade com seus problemas.

A região era bem calma, com crianças passando de bicicleta pela rua e alguns mais apressados indo para seus trabalhos. Uma bola parou em seu pé e ela viu uma menininha parada num gramado olhando para ela. Pegou a bola e a devolveu. A menina deixou a bola cair novamente e foi correndo em direção a casa. Da porta desta, saiu um rapaz alto e magro que a pegou no colo. A menina escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele. O homem veio a olhar para Kagome, que continuava parada no mesmo lugar. Ela sorriu sem jeito e continuou. Até que ouviu uma voz a chamar duvidosamente.

-Kagome, né? É você mesma? – o homem vinha com a criança no colo até ela.

-Sim? – ela virou e pasmou com o reconhecimento – Miroku? Meu deus!

Ambos riram e ficaram se encarando com saudades daquela noite.

-Você deixou o cabelo crescer! Está muito bonita, se me permite. – a menininha desenterrou o rosto e olhou escondido para ela. –Desculpe-me meu anjo. Essa é Shoji.

-Que garotinha mais amável. – Kagome sorriu para ela e acariciou seu cabelo. – É sua filha?

-Não! Não... Eu trabalho na casa dela. – ele ficou um pouco envergonhado e colocou a menina no chão. – Sou o cozinheiro/ faz-tudo.

-Ah, sim. Nunca iria imaginar... Bem, quanto tempo que não nos falamos né?

-Nossa! Você também trabalha por aqui? – Ele colocou a mini versão de patroa no chão. - Vejo que está toda arrumada.

-Na verdade eu ainda moro em Tokyo. Estou aqui para fechar um negócio, na casa do Sr. Taisho.

-Esse sim é um ótimo vizinho! Muito cordial, sempre. Já cozinhei para ele num jantar. – a garotinha voltou a pegar a bola e a quicá-la no chão. – Que tipo de negócio é o seu? Deve ser algo bem importante, para trazê-la a própria casa.

-Ahm, eu não sei para ele, mas para mim é sim. Vai mudar minha vida. – o brilho nos olhos dela o comoveu. – Eu estou fazendo uma parceria com ele. Sou estilista... Na verdade, minha paixão mesmo é sapato.

-A de toda mulher é, eu acho. – riu simpaticamente. – Eu estou no meu horário de almoço agora, quer me acompanhar?

-Acabo de me servir na casa do Sr. Taisho. Mas quem sabe amanhã? Ainda estarei aqui.

-Então, amanhã eu irei bater na porta dele, viu. Aguarde-me. – Foi andando em direção contrária a dela.

Kagome continuou seu caminho, deixando a menininha no gramado a brincar. Deu uma volta em dois quarteirões, sem pressa. Quando retornou, o Sol já se punha um pouco mais baixo e estava um tempo mais agradável. Ao menos do lado de fora da casa. Em frente ao lar dos Taisho agora havia mais um carro. Este era um pouco mais vistoso.

Bateu na porta da casa e esperou ser recebida, não achava que podia entrar sem mais nem menos, mesmo estando temporariamente hospedada ali. A porta foi aberta por um youkai de terno cinza. E de cabelos igualmente prateados. Os olhos de tom amarelo saltaram aos dela.

-Senhorita... Posso te ajudar? – ele estranhou a presença dela ali.

-Sesshoumaru, certo? ...Nossa hoje está sendo um dia e tanto. – sussurrou ainda sem conseguir tirar os olhos daquele ser encantador.

-Quem está à porta agora? – Apareceu Inutaisho por trás dele. – Ah, entre, entre! Não precisa bater. – passou a frente do filho a levando pela mão para dentro da casa.

-Vocês se conhecem também? – Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e foi atrás do pai.

-"Também?" Não sabia que a conhecia, Sesshoumaru. É minha convidada. Estamos tratando de negócios juntos. Senhorita Higurashi, este é meu filho. Mas vejo que já são conhecidos, portanto, sem mais formalidades. – Ele a conduziu para a Sala de Estar. Inutaisho parecia bem avoado e não estar se concentrando direito nas coisas que fazia. Kagome sentou-se ao seu lado e Sesshoumaru ficou de pé, assistindo a cena. A senhora Taisho estava sentada de frente para a janela, atônita. Segurava um copo de água, que tremia em suas mãos. Ou seria o contrário?

-Minha cara, perdoe este velho por toda a confusão que você vê. A sua vinda coincidiu com um... Problema familiar e não tenho como te deixar oculta disso já que está aqui.

-Senhor Inutaisho, por favor, eu posso ir para um hotel. Não precisa se desdobrar dessa maneira. Eu não quero ser um estorvo em sua casa. Podemos tratar de acordos mais tarde. – a matriarca sussurrava ironias em seu canto, revirando os olhos.

-Não. Senhorita Higurashi, ficará em minha casa, faço questão. Prometi lhe acolher durante nossas negociações. Só te peço compreensão pela situação dada. – o orgulho deste homem estava abalado, mas não caía. Kagome pôs as mãos sobre as dele e sorriu.

-O que o senhor precisar pode me pedir, não me incomodo em partir quando lhe convier. Agora sinto que é melhor eu me retirar. Prometo não lhes perturbar. – ela levantou-se e sorriu para Sesshoumaru. Seguiu para o seu quarto e fechou a porta. Suspirou profundamente. O que se passava?

Deitou na cama e ficou a olhar para o teto em silêncio. Sentia-se deslocada. Não deveria estar ali. Seria falta de respeito partir depois de tudo que aquele homem se propunha a fazer por ela. Resolveu ligar para Kouga e saber como iam as coisas.

Não contou nada sobre a situação que se passava. Apenas o que dizia a respeito dos negócios. Foi bom para se distrair. A atmosfera naquele lar não estava nada boa. Ao desligar pode ouvir um barulho do quarto ao lado. Descobriu em si mesma que não queria saber o sobre o que se tratava. Era melhor não saber. Estaria se envolvendo demais.

Separou uma muda de roupa e sua nécessaire. Atravessou o corredor e tomou um banho frio. Vestiu-se e penteou os cabelos ainda molhados. Saiu do banheiro com a toalha em mãos, os secando. Olhava para baixo quando esbarrou na figura que passava. Escutou um "Desculpe-me." Muito baixo e a pessoa continuou indo ao final do corredor, entrou na mesma sala que ela tinha entrado de manhã.

Reparou que ele tinha o cabelo prateado. Mas não estava vestido como Sesshoumaru nem Inutaisho estavam. Seu coração disparou. Não podia ser ele. Aquela voz não condizia com a de Inuyasha. Entretanto a figura lembrava a ele. Apesar da rispidez da espalda e da contenção da voz.

Caminhou para o quarto e ao pôr a toalha em cima da cadeira da escrivaninha viu que tinha um fio dourado preso nela, agarrado pelas fibras. Era um colar de ouro, mas não qualquer um... Na ponta tinha um pingente. Era o seu colar de ouro. O pegou e ao tê-lo em suas mãos o ar fugiu de seus pulmões. Era mesmo ele, e ele somente. Ninguém mais que aquele rapaz poderia tê-lo, era único.

Kagome sentiu uma vontade extrema de sair correndo e tê-lo em seus braços para apaziguar toda a dor pela qual ele passava. Imaginava se alguma vez o veria novamente com a perfeita aura que emanava de seu corpo no calar da noite. Maravilhava-se com a lembrança da contraposição do quase louro de seus cabelos com o azul marinho borrifado de pérolas tão pequenas que só se via o brilho.

Mas isso era muito infantil de sua parte. Não poderia, nunca. Conteve-se enquanto sentava na cadeira. Isso só iria causar mais problemas para a família do senhor Taisho, quaisquer que fossem as relações deles.

"Eu sou uma idiota. Ficar acreditando em coisas como promessas feitas por desconhecidos... Preciso de um chocolate."

Se sentindo completamente ridícula por ter alimentado em seu subconsciente afeição por uma pessoa que só viu uma vez na vida, foi até a própria bolsa e vasculhou por um docinho que fosse. Não tinha nada, teria que passar sem isso mesmo.

Esperou que a noite chegasse. Retornou a ligar para Kouga, pedindo que passasse o número do advogado dela. Iria precisar dele para que o contrato fosse feito, iria pô-lo a par de tudo. Distraiu-se durante a tarde fazendo croquis da coleção do ano seguinte de verão para sua marca ainda não lançada. Não custava nada treinar.

Quando saiu de seu quarto mais ao início da noite, reparou que havia na frente da casa apenas o carro de Sesshoumaru. Olhava pela cortina de um pano muito fino e delicado, em seu momento de silêncio e devaneio, não reparou que também era observada até que uma voz dirigiu-se a ela.

-Nunca soube o que lhe aconteceu no final daquela noite... – a voz grave lhe encheu os tímpanos, até arrepiar os pêlos da nuca.

-Aquele rapaz me acompanhou até minha casa. – fingiu não estar nervosa ao forçar a voz a sair. Talvez por Sesshoumaru lembrar em fisionomia à sua desilusão amorosa. – Quer dizer, a casa de meus pais. Foi muito gentil da parte dele.

-Imagino... – o youkai parecia olhar através dela, mesmo que estivesse com os orbes fixos nos dela. Virou-se e caminhou para a Sala de Estar, agora não tinha ninguém nela e a casa estava muito silenciosa.

Ele ligou a televisão e mesmo assim, o seu volume era muito baixo. Talvez porquê ele não precisasse fazer nenhum esforço para escutá-la. Passava um filme de ação qualquer, sem dar realmente atenção aos atores de segunda, ele sentou no sofá carmim confortavelmente, como se esperasse que ela se juntasse a ele.

A mulher sentou-se na ponta contrária à dele do sofá, não queria parecer muito ousada. Olhou pelo canto dos olhos e decidiu que iria puxar assunto. Não suportava aquela quietude toda.

-Como anda Rin? Era sua namorada, não?

-Noiva. – corrigiu suavemente, encarando o tapete enquanto sussurrava para si mesmo – Ainda não me acostumei a falar isso.

-Nossa! Parabéns aos dois! Que ótima notícia, Sesshoumaru!

-Ahm,... Obrigada. – parecia constrangido com tamanha animação por parte dela. – Kagome? – ele veio a olhá-la intensamente.

-Sim? – o coração dela entregou-a, o sangue fluiu para suas bochechas com tamanha pressa que não teve como esconder a vermelhidão.

-Você voltou a falar com aquele rapaz? – jogou a pergunta no ar como se fosse algo super casual, mas ela sentiu como se a espetasse.

-Não. Somente o vi daquela vez... Por quê? – não conseguia conter a curiosidade dentro de si. – Você o reencontrou?

-Não, não. Nada demais. – voltou a ver a televisão, fingindo interesse.

-Sesshoumaru? – chegou mais para perto dele – Posso te perguntar algo? Bem, já perguntando... Ele tem algo a ver com o "problema" de seu pai?

O youkai ficou mudo com o semblante ilegível. Abriu a boca lentamente e deixou escapar um suspiro. Seus movimentos pareciam todos tão ensaiados quanto naturais, todo muito fluido.

-Não há maneira de manter isso em segredo enquanto está aqui, Srta. Higurashi... Contudo, imagino que tenha a sensatez de manter isso para si mesma. – o frio de suas palavras transpareceu na face dela.

-Com certeza, . – o respondeu com a mesma polidez que ele lhe dirigia agora. – Confie em minha palavra. Não faria tamanha desfeita com seu pai.

Ele levantou-se para sair da sala. Ela não seguiu seus passos, mas estranhou quando o som deles cessou. E ele lhe falou uma última vez antes de sair para o corredor que levava ao Hall.

-Entenda que são precauções, não tenho nada contra a senhorita... Kagome.

A mais tardar naquele mesmo dia o seu novo sócio veio a ter com ela. Seu rosto passava calma, serenidade. Kagome se perguntava se por dentro dele a situação era a mesma. Encontraram-se na ante-sala da Sala de Jantar, aonde havia visto os retratos de Inutaisho com sua esposa e outra mulher.

- Kagome-chan, espero que não se incomode, mas eu tomei a liberdade de enviar por e-mail as suas propostas de criação para dois associados da empresa.

-Claro que não senhor Taisho. Sinto-me muito honrada, o senhor vem fazendo muito por mim. Obrigada, honestamente. – Um sorriso saído de uma estátua do Louvre estava entalhado no rosto do youkai. Tinha a feição bem branca, de um marmóreo desigual, principalmente a tirar pelas veias arroxeadas nas maçãs do rosto.

Durante o jantar a matriarca da casa não se juntou a mesa. Declararam-na indisposta o suficiente para tomar suas refeições em seu quarto a partir de então. Kagome evitou fitar o rosto de Sesshoumaru enquanto comia da longa janta de três pratos. Inutaisho pareceu não se incomodar com o silêncio do filho. A estilista recordava da sua conversa com ele no trem de que o filho de Inutaisho não o visitava havia muito tempo. Concluiu que provavelmente o outro youkai estava ali também por causa de Inuyasha e não por causa do pai.

-Kagome, há muito tempo que veio aqui pela última vez, se me lembro bem. – o dono da casa se pronunciou, transformando o que seria uma pergunta em afirmação.

-Sim, senhor. Desde aquele dia em que nos encontramos nos trem. – ele tomou um gole do vinho e encarou o filho.

-Por que vocês dois não saem? Vão para uma boate ou algo assim? Chame a Pequenina, também! Seria bom um pouco de diversão, para variar.

-"Pequenina"? – Kagome sussurrou.

-Está falando de Rin, ele a chama assim. – Sesshoumaru não parecia muito feliz com isso. – Não sei se...

-Relaxe uma vez na vida, filho. Vão, os dois! É uma ordem. – Piscou para Kagome, com um sorriso escondido no canto da boca.

-Por mim tudo bem. Se você não se incomodar.

-Vou ligar para Rin... –fez uma pausa – Tem alguém que você queira chamar?

Sesshoumaru estava sentado em um banco alto ao lado de Rin. Ela roubava goles da bebida dele sem que ele visse. E quando reparava de verdade, ao menos do ponto de vista da menina, o garçom já estava trazendo outro copo cheio para eles. Kagome se juntou aos dois na mesa pequena.

-Quando conheci seu pai, ele me disse que não via o filho havia anos... Eu suspeitei que era você, mas hoje em dia vocês parecem tão mais próximos.

-Ah... Então foi por sua causa. No dia seguinte à fogueira na praia ele me procurou. Obviamente minha mãe forneceu os meios, só ela mantinha contato comigo.

-Entendo agora, tudo faz mais sentido.

Rin comeu a cereja que vinha em seu copo e saltou da cadeira exclamando:

-Chega de assuntos sérios, vamos relaxar!

Dessa maneira puxou Kagome consigo para a pista, bem ao lado de onde estavam sentadas.

-Sesshoumaru não vem? – perguntou à ela.

-Ele prefere ficar olhando desde certo incidente, sabe? Vai que aparece " um Miroku" de novo.

-Que besteira!

-Pois é! Só quando eu convenço... Não sou muito de negociar, então ele que sai perdendo... – olhou para ele e riu. Do nada parou de dançar e gargalhou mais ainda. – Falando em Miroku, olhe lá!

-Kagooome! – ele veio cantando de braços abertos para ela. – Te achei! Hahaha. - Chegaram ele e Sango, logo se juntaram ao youkai na mesa. – Onde está Inuyasha? Pensei que fosse um reencontro!

-Quem que chamou você? – Sesshoumaru o olhava com desdém.

-Kagomezinha, ué. Não era pra ser?

-Parece que você pisou no calo dele, querido. – Sango sussurrou na orelha de Miroku, com a mão sobre a coxa dele.

-Carinha simpático! Nossa! –respondeu, passando a mão no cabelo dela.

-Esquece! Cadê o Martini que você me prometeu? – ela logo quebrou o clima, levantando e indo para a pista com as outras meninas.

-É pra já, mocinha!


End file.
